


Seal of Promise

by skygalhaz



Category: Blackkklansman, adamdriver - Fandom, starwars
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/F, F/M, Gun Kink, Gun Violence, Knifeplay, Original Character(s), Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27773503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skygalhaz/pseuds/skygalhaz
Summary: a short spy fic that follows y/n and her team of secret agents on their mission to uncover the whereabouts of her uncle Phoxx while dealing with the betrayal of Flip Zimmerman
Relationships: Reader/FlipZimmerman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Seal of Promise

**Author's Note:**

> *to my fbi agent & the u.s. government, this is a work of fiction, pls don’t come for me*

Zipping up the weaponry bag, you heard heavy footsteps pad against the metal staircase and noticed Ethan making his way over to you. You pushed the bag aside, placing your palms along the edge of the steel table as Ethan crossed his arms opposite you. Your brown-haired friend smirked as his eyes flickered over to the large black bag to your left, letting out a small chuckle. You rolled your eyes and swung the bag over your right shoulder, adjusting the weight of the strap when Ethan finally spoke.

"Must you always overpack?"

"Can never be too prepared."

Slightly annoyed by Ethan's quirks, you walked towards the Jaguar's passenger side and tossed the duffel bag in the backseat. Ethan was one of uncle Phoxx's knights who trained alongside you and others inside the King's Circle. After Phoxx's disappearance, the knights were obligated to follow your command but many left because they didn't trust you could lead the King's legacy, except for E. You couldn't blame the group for leaving, after all, you only joined the Circle after the accident. Ethan was Phoxx's most trusted knight that he was considered in line to the throne but because you were related to the King, the responsibility fell on you. The King's Circle went into hiding not long after your uncle's vanishment that was until you got the courage to follow your uncle's path. Ethan walked over and unlocked the driver's seat when you heard Ziro's clap resonate throughout the abandoned warehouse. You glanced at Ethan as Ziro flung his arms in the air excitedly before clasping his hands in front of him.

"You ready boss?!"

You grinned and saw a curvy silhouette scurrying behind him, stepping to Ziro's left side. Violet coughed awkwardly in hopes of relieving the heavy eyes on her when you recited the plan of the assignment. Ziro and Violet were your best friends and an essential part of your team. They administered the tech side of missions while you and Ethan handled the adversaries. Before the pair, the Circle consisted of you and E but now that you had gained two more loyal constituents, the field became your primary task. You met Violet in a public library when she had caught you stealing historical archives and records of crimes committed by past government officials. You thought she'd turn you in but instead unveiled the redacted files. You've been inseparable since.

Ziro, on the other hand, was a bug in the system when he broke through Violet's computer firewall. He exposed the identities of your team, including blueprints of building plans you were meant to investigate. The blonde was a talented hacker but you couldn't have him exploit the good work you and Violet worked so hard to retrieve. Before pinning a crime against him, Violet suggested recruiting him for the team. You knew it was to relieve her of some stress but you were doubtful. It didn't take much convincing to allow her a partner but you trusted Violet's judgment so you kept him. Ziro and Violet gave you a curt nod and walked towards the van when you caught Ethan staring. You watched him break into a cheeky smile and hastily look away before moving to sit inside the car. You rolled your eyes with a smile and watched the van leave the warehouse when you sat in the passenger seat.

Ethan zoomed towards the secret location while you reached under the seat to pull a firearm. You released the magazine clip as it slid into your left palm giving it a once over before slamming the butt of the clip back inside the handgrip. You sniffed harshly, moving your coat aside, and placed the pistol inside the left pocket of your body holster when Ethan parked the Jaguar a few feet from the club. He unlatched the seatbelt and handed you an earpiece from the inside of his left jacket pocket. You plucked it from his right palm and wiggled the gadget inside your ear so it fit snug before stepping outside.

Ethan watched you look up at the midnight sky when you looked in his direction. He ruffled his dark hair, embarrassed that you caught him gawking before tracing your glare behind him. Your friend immediately reached for the gun tucked inside his waistband when you stopped him. You gestured toward the dark entrance and paraded towards the brick building. Activating the comms link, you called out to your geek squad in hopes of denying the issue that would ensue.

"Check a plate for me."

The two brainiacs sat inside the warm van tossing popcorn at each other's mouths when they heard your voice. They looked at each other with wide eyes and frantically dragged their swiveling chairs in front of their screens awaiting the plate number. You leaned against the bar, setting your elbows along the edge of the counter, scouting the target as you gave the pair the plate number when you spotted him. You looked at Ethan at the far end of the bar and nodded in understanding before making your way over to the scrawny man.

You swerved your way through the sea of people when you heard Ziro's low whistle. You grimaced and looked at Ethan on the far right side of the club before asking what they had found. 

"They don't have much of a case but he suspects it's you." 

You scowled at the shiny tile floor before lifting your gaze and meeting a pair of dark eyes. You cursed and ducked behind a group of women as you heard Ethan's hoarse voice in your ear. Unable to focus on anything but hiding, you stealthily moved from one group towards another, away from sight when you leaned against a cool slab of metal in the middle of the club.

"Flip-"

"Ye- yeah, how'd you know?"

Ziro turned to Violet with a wary look as they tuned out the blaring music from the feedback. Ziro was going to speak but Violet slapped a hand across his mouth, giving you a moment to yourself. E furrowed his brows at your agitation when he heard you whisper the name. He wasn't sure how to react to the memory of the name except become angry and before he could comment, you bitterly sprung a new agenda.

"If I'm not back in ten minutes, leave without me."

"BUT—"

Violet was seconds away from protesting when she was interrupted by the static on the other side of the technology. Ziro cursed and began monitoring the screen for your signal as Ethan worried he'd have to mourn another loss of a King.

You threw the comms link on the ground before feeling the crack under your boot and meeting Flip on the opposite side of the club. Was it smart to walk into what possibly could be a trap? Probably not, but you couldn't let him or his servants capture your team. Nonetheless, you treaded carefully towards him when one of his spawns halted you with an extended arm. You locked eyes with the perpetrator and looked to Flip in shock before twisting the right hand in front of you. The burly man hunched over in fear of a dislocated wrist when you twisted the thick hand to your left, sending the guy kneeling for mercy. 

You tossed it aside like it burned your palm before stepping in front of Flip. Your eyes slowly dragged upward from his chest to his smug face. He smelled of heavy cologne and you cringed at his poor attempt to cover the cigarette smoke that engulfed him. Flip watched you grimace as he looked down at the little distance between your bodies. He hummed, pleased with himself before sliding the small black fabric along his right side, grazing your chest in the process as the cloth came into view. 

You hesitantly looked away from him to look at the piece of fabric and glowered. You went to reach it from his grasp but he stopped you and flicked it close to his chest before leaning down by your left ear.

"The only way you're leaving is with me."

"No shit—"

Flip smirked as you snatched the cloth and made your way towards the exit. He followed you close behind, along with his minions watching the heavy coat sway against your legs. Outside the pub, he clutched your left bicep and whirled you to him. You huffed when you felt his hand glide from your hip to your left breast and sucked in a slow breath as you felt him massage you. Kneading your right then left, watching your eyes flutter shut when he abruptly pulled away. You whined with your eyes closed when you felt the muzzle of a gun under your chin. Your eyes shot open while you patted your left side, feeling the space inside the holster.

"Fuck."

Flip chuckled lowly and flicked the pistol lazily behind him when a black van pulled by the curb. The side door slid open as Zimmerman gestured towards your hand with a devilish grin. You rolled your eyes and glanced at the men behind him before slipping the hood over your head in exasperation.

Ethan creased his brow as he watched Flip guide you inside the van when he pointed the camera towards the man who shut the door before climbing onto the passenger's side. The knight quickly snapped photos of the dark-haired man when the geeks spoke in unison. E clutched his left ear, hearing the pair frantically dispute the identity of the man when the knight hissed. He heard the pair quiet down and looked through the digital camera as his face paled.

"Jackson."

-

You rattled your cuffed wrists against the cold metal chair and groaned in frustration as you tried to see through the black hood. You twitched to the left then right in an attempt to view all of the room but only capturing pieces of the chamber you sat in. Irritated, you shook your wrists once more before hearing a door creak open. You stilled, back straight against the metal, allowing your senses to heighten when you saw two distorted figures walk toward you. It was eerily quiet, the only sound being water droplets hitting the pipelines behind you until the hatch slammed shut. This wasn't your first capture so you knew not to show any sign of fear and it helped that you knew the asshole in charge but that didn't stop your anxiety from spiking. You drew in small breaths to tame your breathing, hoping that your body didn't give away any sign of unease.

Jackson removed the hood from your head as your hair flew in front of your face. The pair of men watched you steadily shake the hair from your face when you caught sight of the man next to Flip.

"Jac—"

Although you said the man's name with a fixed voice, Flip still caught the emotion hiding behind your eyes. He crossed his arms as he watched Jackson look to the ground before meeting your steely eyes. The interaction between you was heavy with tension and that aggravated Flip. The age difference never bothered him until now. Seeing your eyes soften at the sight of Jack angered him and he couldn't bring himself to understand why. He was jealous of course so to get rid of the feeling he needed to inflict pain, you being the primary target.

"You left the Circle to work for a fraud like Zimmerman."

"We were lost without a king."

You rolled your eyes at his feeble speech and looked to the bearded man next to him. Flip didn't shy away from your stare, only scowled further until you started chuckling. The men exchanged bleak expressions as they watched you cackle in the chair, eyeing the shackles scratch the metal chair. Flip was regretting the decision to have left you unattended when you suddenly grew quiet and looked straight past the pair. 

You wanted to know if they pitied the woman tied to the chair and by the looks of it, they did. You pressed your lips together to hide your smile as you looked past them, excited to manipulate them. Whatever Flip wanted to extract would surely give you intel on the whereabouts of your uncle. You and Ethan knew uncle Phoxx didn't just disappear, he was taken to a black site. 

Phoxx was a rogue agent that all agencies tried to capture. He was a gifted agent and was considered one of the most notorious assassins for the United States government. Phoxx along with other agents went rogue after witnessing the suffrage of people. He couldn't watch democracy die when he and others fought so hard to maintain peace. So he fought for the people and future generations thus the King's Circle was born.

Flip noticed the corner of your mouth twitch and before anyone had a chance to take another breath, he struck your jaw. Jackson took a step back, bewildered at his boss's sudden reaction when you laughed in his face. Your mock infuriated Zimmerman so he hit you again in an attempt to subside your arrogance. You groaned, feeling the buzz inside your head as you smiled at the men, tasting the warm metal on your tongue. 

"Mmm—foreplay."

Jackson snickered at your reaction before glancing at Flip who twitched in agitation. Zimmerman clenched his fists and faced the door, heaving in anger when you focused your attention on the ex-knight. Jack smoothed his hair back before bringing both hands down his face and leaned into you, silently pleading that you don't test your luck with Flip. You leaned back into the chair as you inhaled his scent, shivering at the sight of his grey eyes and biting your bottom lip while glancing between his mouth and eyes. The giddiness fed your lust and thanks to Flip's disregard for your needs, you were touch starved. If you couldn't be thrashed against a wet cement wall, the least the bearing giants could do was feed your blood lust.

Flip spun around to view his minion hovering over you, he didn't think anything of it until he saw you beam up at him as he whispered sweet nothings in your ear. He growled and pushed Jackson away and ordered him to bring the cart. You glared at Zimmerman when Jack pulled away and looked to the left, ignoring his cruel stare. You heard him shuffle and squealed internally, excited for the torture he'd elicit when he crouched in front of you. Flip watched you while he caressed his mustache, eyeing the crease from your brow smooth when Jackson wheeled the cart beside you.

"Leave us."

You tried your best not to react when Jack looked at you but you couldn't help yourself. You had to tell him in case you never saw him again. He deserved to know that the Circle wasn't the same without him. And as the thought slithered inside your head, you couldn't get it out of you. It wasn't like you to showcase your feelings, especially in front of men but for the sake of old times, you shoved your pride aside and spoke for Ethan and yourself.

"We miss you—I miss you."

Jackson froze and said nothing as he tapped his fingers on the door before slamming it shut. You acted hurt to throw Flip off but recited the name Jack had given through morse code. The name was an old friend of your uncle's, a name you didn't think would offer much help until now.

"Touching—now why don't you tell me who the King of the Circle is."

Zimmerman now stood in front of you, lightly touching the tools on your right awaiting your answer. You only looked at him as you palmed the chair with your fists, hearing the chains rattle against the metal when you sighed annoyed.

"Phoxx is—but you knew that already."

You threw him a mock grin before rolling your eyes exasperated. Flip had about just enough of your arrogant attitude, he couldn't let someone like you dominate the room, he had to remind you that you were the one being held hostage not the other way around. He removed the blue plaid long sleeve from his body before tearing a sleeve off and wrapping it against his right hand. The brooding man watched you tense as you tilted your head to the left then right when he struck you in the abdomen. Once, twice, three times, the last one aimed at your left rib cage. He took a step back as you hunched over in pain when you heaved backward with a bloody smile. You looked at Flip with fiery need and watched the rise and fall of his chest steady as you wheezed in agony. 

Flip squeezed his wrapped hand as he saw you spit at your left side. The crimson splashed against your arm as it trickled down your chin and seeped through your dark jeans when you laughed at him. Giddy that he hurt you the way you wanted, you gave him a thumbs up and thrust your hips forward ready for more. You needed more pain, filth, and gore. You clenched at the thought of looking at your marked body, bruises and cuts like you desired. You giggled as you bent forward, regretting the movement, and moved backward, letting out a small moan and shaking the shackles in the process.

"How are you enjoying this?"

"How are you not?"

You watched him with hungry eyes, hoping he'd gag you with his cock when Flip suddenly backhanded you. Your head snapped to the right as pink spit dribbled down your chin and onto your forearm. Flip noticed the smug smile on your face when you tilted your head back to the center, licking your lips as you looked at him. He searched your face for any distaste in his torture tactic but was disappointed when you wiggled your brows at him. Flip was annoyed that you enjoyed this more than he did. The more he tried to hurt you, the more aroused you were becoming which never happened with his prisoners. You watched him eye the tools on the cart with wary eyes when you said his name.

"How could you betray Phoxx, you were like brothers."

Zimmerman curled his lips inward as he shook his raven hair from his face and snickered in front of you. He couldn't tell you the flawed relationship he had with Phoxx especially with a relative of yours. The history between him and your uncle was so sacred to each of them that it hurt Flip to remember. The men were special op agents who had plans of abolishing corruption inside the U.S. government until Zimmerman wanted more. Only a handful knew he had worked as a secret agent before he masked himself as the town's detective. Unfortunately for him, you knew that to your advantage which could result in his imprisonment for espionage.

"You wouldn't understand, kid."

You scoffed, offended that he took you for a child when he was the one hiding behind a mask. Uncle Phoxx introduced you to Flip after you joined the King's Circle at sixteen. You remember it being a brief introduction before he and the other knights had left for a mission. You and the other minors weren't allowed to interact with the adults in fear that you would interfere with a mission. It wasn't until you turned nineteen that the Circle began to fall apart. Phoxx's partner decided to leave the team for his gain. Flip only wanted power, to become a King of his own and by becoming so, he also became the enemy.

Flip trailed his fingers across the hilts of blades while he smirked, watching you follow his hand. He picked up a scalpel from the tray as you tilted your head to the right. You shut your eyes and squeezed your fists when you heard Flip snicker. You watched him come in between you, spreading your knees apart as he leaned the blade towards your left cheekbone. He was so close, you felt the blade graze your skin as you jerked your head away from him. You felt defeated because he wasn't feeding into your lustful appetite instead Flip decided it was best to see you wither in pain without touching you.

The former knight grabbed your jaw with his left hand, lifting your gaze to him when he placed the scalpel horizontally across your cheekbone. You stilled at the feeling of cold steel, glaring at Flip as he squeezed your head harder. You rolled your eyes despite the weapon nipping at your flesh when Flip pressed the blade into you. He watched the small incision ooze red fluid as he heard you shake the chains around your wrist, watching you contain your anger with curled lips. Flip then quickly slashed your face diagonally then horizontally again as you grunted in pain, squirming under his death grip. He removed his hands from your face to watch you, hoping to instill fear rather than ignite your hormones. You clenched your jaw as the cold air hit the open wound and rolled your head back while blinking up at the ceiling. You pressed your nails inside your palm sure that you'd draw blood as you began seething.

"Take out my eye instead of carving your fucking initial—"

Flip grinned, twirling the scalpel in hand as he followed the stream of blood along the blade.

"It's much more fun this way." 

You had just about enough of his pathetic antics and needed to escape. He wasn't providing you with any new information which only aggravated you further. This meant that finding uncle Phoxx would be much harder given the little intel you knew about the black site. Jack gave you a hint in seeking out aid for the intended assignment but you weren't sure of getting help from the man who assisted in Phoxx's arrest. Ron was a stubborn detective and although you weren't quite sure he'd provide you with information, you knew the detective would be willing to trade intel for a mole. You bit your bottom lip and squeezed your fists having set a plan in mind when you felt Flip's eyes on you. Immediately camouflaging your excitement with boredom as he smacked your thighs in unison and leaned forward, inspecting your face to confirm his illusions of your mal intent.

Flip then clutched a handful of hair and pulled you to the left, brushing his plump lips against the shell of your ear while feeling the tickle of his mustache as he threatened you. You wheezed and heaved forward in response to the sting in your abdomen when Zimmerman yanked you backward. You winced at the pain rooted in your skull, hearing the shackles rattle as you thrust your hips forward defying your desire to seduce the man in front of you. Flip let go of his death grip and straightened, watching the slow rise and fall of your chest as you bent onward to contain your hunger from him. You weren't embarrassed just frustrated that you've decided to escape but before you had the chance to do so, your sex drive intercepted. It was the culprit of your entire being.

"Look at me."

You couldn't. Instead, you focused on wiggling your toes, feeling the soft cotton fabric graze the top of your boot while wishing for a chance of escape. A sign was all you needed to gather the confidence to break out of Flip's imprisonment. You were hunched over the chair regardless of the pain in your ribs as you looked from your boots to the man's dark washed jeans. You had the opportunity to kick him but running the scene in your head didn't end in your getaway, it ended with chains at your ankles. The strategy had to be effective enough so you wouldn't suffer the consequence of being kept a prisoner.

"LOOK. AT. ME."

Flip watched you lift your head slowly, shaking hair out of your face, only to have some strands stick against your jaw. He noticed your left cheek beginning to bruise and swallowed harshly as he followed the splotches of blood and spit from your mouth to your chin. He didn't regret hurting you just disappointed that you let him. Flip blew a steady breath before noticing your sight pass him. He was already infuriated with how he handled your capture although you came willingly, it wasn't the way he wanted to see you again but it had to happen this way. He couldn't have your arrogance be thrown around the room full of insecure incels because he knew he wouldn't be able to protect you. Before he could turn around to view what you looked at, his knees buckled.

You took the opportunity to hike your legs up, wrapping them around Flip's head, and tugged him toward you so he kneeled in front of you. You squeezed him in between your thighs as you looked at each other, fire in your eyes while you watched him choke. He sputtered curses and spit when you snarled, crushing his skull further. His arms were flailing under you as he tried to compose himself but you knew his head spun after hauling him towards the metal chair. It was luck that he had hit his head because you knew he'd overpower you the second he had the chance. The way he squirmed under you made you feel limitless like you had the power to kill him before he did and it was the best feeling until you felt his hands on your forearms. You strained against his hold, clutching the arms of the chair as you lifted your legs to grip his arms down as he began to stand. You wailed in anger when he finally went limp.

"Took you long enough."

Jackson laughed and pulled the keys out from his right pant pocket.

"Did you not see me kill those guys?"

Confused, you looked behind him and saw three bodies laid on the floor. You must've been too focused on hurting Flip that you disregarded his fight. Jack unlocked the chain on your right wrist as you rotated your left freely when Flip groaned. You looked at the knight, alarmed as he nodded in understanding. You stretched out of the chair before you both hauled Flip onto the metal seat as Jackson tightened the shackles around his skin while you tied his ankles to the chair with fabric scraps. Jackson watched you look at Flip with such distaste, he only patted your back before turning to leave and informing you that Ethan was waiting outside.

"You have five minutes before the rest of them show up."

"I only need two—now go."

You watched him walk out the steel door when you faced the beautiful asshole in front of you. So pretty and vulnerable with his legs spread out, head lolling to the sides as he fought off nausea. You were conflicted between using him or making him hurt and the latter sounded much more fun. Whether he knew he edged you on or not, you were more than willing to elicit the pain you endured. You looked to the tool cart at his right and noticed the pistol on the bottom shelf so you crouched down to grab it. 

Zimmerman could see you release the mag through blurry eyes as he blinked rapidly to bring his focus back. He wasn't sure if this was his reality or if his mind was playing tricks. He lifted his head, moaning at the pain by the base of his skull when he heard the click of the mag slip inside the hilt. Blinking once more, Flip saw you crouch in front of him, beaming with the muzzle of the gun leaned against your right temple.

You waved the pistol at him as he shook vigorously against the chair when you sat on top of him. You adjusted your position so you sat on his right leg, hearing him grunt as you crossed your legs above his thighs. Flip licked his lips as he looked from your eyes to your lips while you brought the pistol in his line of vision. He wasn't afraid of you just of the unexpected and he didn't know what to expect; he only knew how ruthless you were with a weapon at your disposal. You watched him quiver in fear while you brought the gun to his left temple as you whispered into his neck.

"We could've had so much fun but your obsession with control is such a letdown."

You brushed your lips across his glistening skin, pressing the muzzle against his temple before leaning back to watch his reaction. It was so empowering to see a man fear a woman, it turned you on so much, you had to refrain from grinding into him—you had to remember your anger. You smirked as Flip shut his eyes while you swept dark hair behind his left ear, watching strands of hair stick to the sides of the muzzle. Then dragging the cold metal across his cheek and down his lips to trail against his chest before stopping at the inseam of his jeans. You bit your lip as you felt him tense, hearing the chains scrape while he grunted under the applied pressure.

Flip scowled, not uttering a word, and looked elsewhere. He couldn't let you see the effect you had on him—he wouldn't give you the satisfaction of doing so but he can't help but think the way you thought about him. He couldn't comprehend your lust for him just as he couldn't understand the sudden attraction towards you. That was a total lie, Flip had always been mesmerized by you, ever since you joined the Circle. Phoxx had given him the task to train a group of young knights which included you, Ethan, and Jackson. He was a guide with an overwhelming need to protect the group and as you grew up that urge was enveloped by temptation. Although Flip would never admit it, part of the reason he left the Circle was because of you. He couldn't bear the sight of you and Ethan together so he left. You were nineteen at the time and wished he approached you but instead cowered because of his insecurity. Little did he know, you couldn't give a rat's ass about age, after all, it was only a number. And if you had the chance to reverse time, you'd be the one to make the advance then maybe now things would be different.

You rolled your eyes, annoyed that he chose not to speak, and relieved him of the gun. Rubbing your head with the pistol in hand, you got up angrily, forcing yourself to focus on the situation at hand rather than the way his cock twitched against you. You chuckled lowly, flabbergasted that your anger influenced your sex drive when pain shot up your left side. You bent slightly before straightening and smiling at Zimmerman. He watched you near him and stilled as you grazed the gun across his neck, settling behind him. Flip inhaled a small breath before he decided to threaten your team. 

"I'll kill Ethan and you'll mourn another King."

You laughed and released the safety on the handgun, pressing the muzzle against the back of his skull as he began to shake violently in the chair. You raised your brows as you watched him become frantic before grabbing a fistful of hair and tugging backward while simultaneously hearing Ethan shout. You smiled looking at Flip before your eyes flickered to his lips. Biting your bottom lip, you pulled his hair further back, hearing the chains around his wrist and seeing his waist raise briefly before slamming back into position. Zimmerman was vibrating with fury while you were calm and in complete control. You leaned into him, watching his adam's apple bob before hovering over his red-tinted lips, brushing his mustache when you kissed the corner of his mouth. Then gripped his head, shoving him in front of you and before he had the chance to say your name, you struck him with the butt of the gun.

-

Ethan wiped the dried crimson with a warm wet towel as you leaned against the bathroom sink. You watched him furrow his brows as he focused on ridding the damage the last few hours had caused. He was upset that you had made the decision to leave the mission to face Zimmerman but he had no right to be. You went to protect the team and find out what information Flip knew on the black site. Although he knew nothing, the King's Circle had two advantages. You smiled as the revelation hit you and grasped Ethan's wrist, removing the wet rag from your face but before you could tell E, he interrupted you.

"Was it worth it?" 

You stared at him in disbelief and shoved past him when he clutched your wrist. Irritated, you tugged your arm back before whirling around and pushing him towards the bathroom sink. He staggered backward, eyes wide as you forced Ethan's head against the mirror. Choking him with your right forearm, you clutched his black sweatshirt before slamming his head against the glass. You looked between his eyes irked at his underlying jealousy and shoved him once more before hearing Ziro clear his throat.

"Eh boss—we found Ron."

You nodded at Z through the reflection of the glass and watched him walk away with a tablet in hand. You looked from the entrance of the bathroom to your face, noticing the beginning stages of bruising. Tilting your head to the right revealed the red splotches scattered across your left side. You furrowed your brows at your reflection before remembering the sweet sting that Flip dispensed. Ethan watched you inspect the injuries when you smirked. He frowned at your reaction when you noticed the small Z carved on your left cheekbone. Ethan knew about your twisted kinks and loathed that you found pleasure in pain. There were many reasons for the breakup but his main concern was the fear of hurting you when it came to sex. You were ruthless and as much as he adored you, he couldn't continue to pretend he was okay satisfying your kinks—given that his job description included torturing wretched souls. You looked to Ethan and released him with stoic eyes before turning to meet the geek squad.

You walked towards the pair when Violet spun around. You noticed her sad eyes and disregarded her concern as you looked around the warehouse for Jack. He was nowhere in sight and for a second you worried he'd betray the Circle again but shrugged the feeling off when Violet brought your focus back.

"The meeting is in two days at a diner he frequents in Brooklyn."

"Sweet. Anything else?"

Violet glanced at Ziro as he gave her a nod of encouragement when you crossed your arms together. The knight looked at you then back at Ziro when you groaned frustrated. She cleared her throat and stood the tiniest bit straighter as she began to fiddle with her hands. You stepped closer to her when you heard shuffling behind you and recognized Ethan's voice. You looked at the knights in front of you and noticed Z's gesture towards your fisted palms. Bemused, you brought your right hand in front of you and watched the crimson seep into the creases of your palm when you looked to the ground. Droplets of blood sprinkled across the floor as you heard a high pitched buzz. You looked between the knights, staggering back slowly while watching your friends extend their hand out to you as you shut your eyes. The headache was strong, feeling the throb on your left side must've inflamed the doused sensations that Zimmerman had caused. You were feral and needed some release but first, the details of the meeting.

Violet watched you blink and place your hands on your hips when you chuckled lowly. You sleeked your hair back and looked at the pair of knights in front of you as Ethan came from behind you. Violet detected the tension between you and Ethan as you ignored his unwavering stare. She made a face at Ziro before directing her attention to you.

"Flip contacted Ron a few hours ago—the message was in code but we assume he'll crash your visit."

"Perfect, all the more fun."

You tried your best to not sound irritated but failed when the geeks cowered back. You sighed, frustrated at your hostile attitude, and apologized before discussing the objective of the assignment. The mission was simply to acquire Phoxx's location, given that there'd be no other external factors corrupting the operation but that reality wasn't in your favor. A new plan was conducted so there was enough time to gather information from Ron before Zimmerman crashed the party. Everything seemed easy enough until you remembered Jack. The team wasn't so happy that Jackson came back at all but you knew that your friend wouldn't make the same mistake again and if he did, you'd be the one to kill him.

You walked down the corridor of the cold warehouse as you wiped the dried blood off your right palm. Since defining the Circle's next mission, all you could think about was Flip. He was your poison and you didn't care. All you ever wanted was all of him—the bastard was intoxicating. You caressed your left cheek and remembered the bruises that adorned your skin. You clutched the cloth in your hand as you bit your bottom lip, reminiscing the pain and anger he triggered. You adored the tension between you two, it felt surreal and you wanted nothing more than to feel his cock throb inside you. Frustrated, you rolled your eyes and huffed, standing in front of your room when you noticed the door was slightly ajar. Alarmed, you crouched to grab the blade from your right boot when you heard a small grunt emanate from the room. You stood up swiftly and smirked before entering the quiet room.

"I'm surprised you aren't on the bed."

Jackson looked up and fumbled in the chair when you sat on the edge of the bed in front of him.

"I'm sorry, I—uuhgh—can't stop."

"By all means, have at it."

You watched him groan and toss his head back as he pumped his dick into his right hand. You placed your hands behind you and leaned back, crossing your left leg on top of the other when you connected eyes with Jack. You squeezed your legs together and curled your lips inward, refocusing on the movements of his swollen dick when he prompted you to look at him. Watching the knight jut his chin upward, you stood and removed your boots before slowly shimming out of the dark jeans before walking back to sit on the bed. Mouth agape, you brought your right hand behind you as your head tipped to the left. Then slowly trailed over the slope of your breast before stopping at the top of your knee. You watched Jack lick his bottom lip and guided your legs open.

The knight visibly shook when you began to grind your hips against the mattress, noticing the wrinkle of the bedsheets as you gripped the soft fabric. He slowed the pace on his swollen dick to match your rhythm when he moaned your name. You shot him a disapproving look and stood abruptly before making your way to him. You stood close enough to feel the heat emanating from him when you suddenly bent forward, resting your hands on his thighs before spreading him further. Jackson continued to tug himself, feeling his cock twitch with excitement when you stepped in between him. He looked up at you with pleading eyes just as you pulled his hair back. You hovered over his strained neck, grinning when you felt his scalp at your fingertips. You stretched his head further, exposing the knight's thick neck when you shook him in hand and watched his cheeks ripple.

"Don't say my name, you dipshit."

Jackson laughed while you rolled your eyes, wearing a toothy grin when you caught movement out the corner of your eye. Jack followed your sight as he continued to masturbate, hearing the squelching noises of his slick hands when you looked at his glistening dick. You gave him an annoyed look and let your hand fall from behind him as Jack groaned. Exasperated, he let his dick-filled hand fall limp. You focused on the shadow that stood opposite your door when you felt Jack's hands envelop you, pulling you close to him and setting his chin atop your chest. 

"Worried they'll find us like this?"

You scoffed, baffled at his assumption when you glared down at him. You weren't embarrassed, just afraid of mixing work with pleasure. As the leader of the Circle, it was your responsibility to make sure the team was focused without distractions. And right now, standing in between the knight with his hands at your back contradicted your control. Or that's what you told yourself anyway. You didn't wanna delve into the thought of potentially hurting Ethan because you had no reason to comfort him anymore. You had to remember that he broke up with you.

"I don't care, it's just—"

"Ethan."

Jackson interrupted, sliding his hands under your T-shirt and gliding them firmly up and down to massage your supple skin. You looked at him with soft eyes while you slid your fingers in his hair as he tugged you closer to him, blissfully unaware that Violet was on the other side of the door.

Violet had her ear flat against the door, capturing your moment with Jack when you giggled. She backed away, almost snapping her neck in the process as she grinned. Being the only other female in the Circle had its perks but nothing topped like being the best friend of the person in charge. Besides the gossip and drama of King's past, Violet knew your history with the boys like she knew the hacker's bible. 

She crossed her arms and smiled, relieved to hear your content even if it was for a little while. Violet knew how much your uncle's disappearance affected you these past few years and now that Flip had returned, she wasn't quite sure you'd be making any sound decisions. She worried that your obsession with Phoxx's old partner might lead you down a dark path, seeing that you visited him earlier. Violet blew a slow breath and pinched the bridge of her nose when she heard footsteps down the small corridor. It was Ethan. He grinned and gave her a small wave as Violet panicked, knowing that if he found you with Jackson, a fight would ensue. Violet growled lowly, frustrated that she was in the middle of your tense relationship with him when she composed herself. She'd do anything to please both parties but because you were her boss, she was more afraid of the reaction you'd display if you didn't prevent E from entering the room.

"She's asleep, I think it's best not to wake her. She did mention a raging headache."

Ethan stood in front of the curvy woman with knitted brows and frowned. 

"I should probably check on her then—"

The knight made a move to reach the door handle when Violet blocked him. She gave a sheepish grin as she playfully hit Ethan's chest and before the knight had a chance to question Violet's intentions she interrupted him.

"She's sleeping—let's get some food."

Ethan took a step back, wary of Violet's tone as he analyzed her. He couldn't read her as you could but knew something was up. Violet felt her palms sweat, aware that the knight was studying her, looking for a tick to confirm his claims. Violet held a breath, afraid that Ethan might catch on, and chuckled before walking past him, hoping he'd follow her. The knight longed to see you again but knew it best to let you rest before the next assignment. He sighed as he heard Violet call from behind him and turned to join her, oblivious of your actions on the other side.

-

You adjusted the sleeve of your dark jean jacket and leaned back, hitting the cold wall of the van when you snatched the baseball cap on your left. You fiddled with the loose fabric as you concentrated on the ridges of the van's floor when Ziro's shoes came into view. Ziro extended the brown folder to you as Jackson sat next to you. You watched the knight sit next to Violet before flinging the cap on. Jack noticed your grip on the folder and frowned before easing his facial muscles when you looked at him. He couldn't let you see him worry because he knew it'd only give you more anxiety so he suppressed his emotions instead.

"Is our lord ready?"

"Always."

You looked away for a second to see Violet pack the messenger bag while you listened to Ziro's snicker when Jack took your left wrist in hand. Turning your palm open, he placed the small gadget along your skin as you smiled and placed it inside the shell of your left ear. You clutched the folder and stood as Violet and Ethan talked simultaneously. You glared at Violet, annoyed that E interrupted your friend in listing the goodies inside the book bag. Violet cowered back but before she had the chance to get away you gestured towards the comms link and she visibly relaxed. You grinned, looking at her before listening to Ethan repeat himself.

"We have company—far east side of the building."

Shit.

"Can you see—"

Ethan confirmed that he couldn't see anything other than the black Ford. You rolled your eyes in frustration before looking between the knights. Jackson was now beside Violet hunched over to prevent his head from touching the van’s roof when you nodded towards Violet. She extended the dark blue bookbag towards you as you placed the strap on your left shoulder, listening to Violet list off the items inside.

"—a smoke grenade and a semi-automatic pistol with two mags."

Excited, you bit your bottom lip and tugged the bag strap higher on your shoulder when you asked Ziro to set the timer. Ten minutes. Should the mission go smoothly, you'd be out of the diner in ten minutes. You patted your head, feeling the soft fabric of the baseball cap, and headed for the door when Jack clutched your left arm.

"Let me come with—you need all the help you can get."

You glared at the door in disbelief before slowly twirling around to face the ignorant knight. You dropped the bookbag to your left before stepping closer to Jackson as Violet inched backward. You looked up at the knight unsure how to hurt him. Wanting something fast and effective, you tapped his dick which made him to hunch forward, taking the opportunity to shove him on the floor in front of you. Jack glared up at you and offered him a smug smile when you called out to Violet. Catching the blade she tossed you, you flicked the butterfly knife open and didn't hesitate to place it under Jackson's chin. You glanced at the geek squad behind you, noticing Z smile at the edge of his seat while Violet pleaded silently. You looked to Jack with blazing eyes, tipping the knife upward as the knight's head slowly followed.

"Choose your next words wisely." 

Jackson raised his hands in surrender as you continued to pierce the tip of the blade against him when you saw the small river of red flow towards the hilt of the blade and seep into your thumbnail. You smiled wickedly, removing the blade from his skin and wiping it against your pant leg before pocketing the knife. Jackson made no move to get up as he watched you carefully pick up the messenger bag. The knight knew then that the king in charge wouldn't tolerate mishaps like Phoxx did so he swallowed his pride and sat on his knees until permitted to move.

"Ziro—"

"Ready when you are."

Ziro started the timer when you hopped out of the van. You brought the visor of the cap downward as you crossed the street, clutching the bag with your left hand while the other held the brown folder. To the public you looked like any other civilian, a student even, heading straight for the diner when you heard Ethan call through the comms. You rolled your eyes knowing he'd say something about Jack. It was always a competition with them and now that he heard the argument between you two, he hoped to be in the King's favor. Little did he know, you were pissed off you allowed immature men on your team so before he finished, you interrupted him by calling out to the team.

"I'm inside—Ziro, hack into the security cameras, and look out for Flip."

Violet watched you take a seat inside the booth beside the window as she turned to Ziro when Jackson leaned inside the space between them. He looked at both of them before tapping Violet's keyboard and zoomed in the picture of the pair at the dining table. Violet glared at Jack and smacked his hand away when he leaned back, muttering an apology before the trio focused back on the computer monitor. 

"Ron Stallworth, it's finally nice to meet you."

He watched you slide the brown folder on the table with a smile before you picked up the butter knife in front of him and began twirling it in between your fingers. You grinned at the man not quite sure why you did since the guy helped make Phoxx disappear. You weren't sure whether he'd give up the location at all but you had to try and convince him that Flip wasn't the partner he thought he knew.

"You know, Phillip warned me about you."

You scoffed, agitated that he thought that talking business included small talk. You twirled the butter knife once more before driving the point into the wooden table, making the plates rattle at the sudden movement. Ron leaned back into the seat of the booth with a shit-eating grin, happy that he got a rise out of you when you calmly placed your manicured nails on top of the folder. You glanced at the bar to the left of you and noticed the camera before taking a breath, mirroring his grin. Ron dropped his smile when he felt the cold metal against his right knee, aware that the sociopathic tendencies ran in the family. You clicked your tongue and tipped your head to the right as Ron sat still, waiting for your next move.

"Now let's discuss the mole you've been trying so hard to capture."

You moved the gun away from him and slid the folder closer to him when he began scrutinizing you. Bold of him to do so, seeing that you had a pistol aimed at his torso but you let him nonetheless, allowing him to speak without interruption. His words didn't surprise nor hurt you because you expected nothing less from government bastards.

"What's a twenty-four-year-old young woman doing with the King's Circle besides enticing violence and corruption, hmm?"

You smirked, impressed, and slightly irritated that he knew so much about you, knowing that your identity was erased from all government databases. Angry for only a second until you remembered Flip had probably told him about your relationship with the Circle. It didn't matter much to you now, you were only hoping that the knights remained anonymous. You curled your lips inward, bringing your hand under the table before leaning in and reminding him who he was.

"And what's an agent like yourself preventing you from utilizing your privilege? Afraid you might get booted from the fascist government you work for?" 

Ron only cowered, incapable to defend himself and his government.

"Huh, I thought you'd have more to say. Anyway, congrats on the promotion."

The dark-skinned man said nothing as he looked at you, masking his pain with indignation as you smiled coyly at him. He hated how right you were. 

"The Circle is nothing but a reformed vigilante group who invites chaos."

"I'm only doing the work you choose not to do."

Back inside the van, the knights were nervous you'd murder the man on sight, seeing you smile as the man belittled Phoxx's good work. The boys were on the edge of their seats, thirsty for blood while Violet worried about your mental health. Since Phoxx's disappearance, it has been nothing but chaos, especially when you found out that your uncle wasn't dead. Missions were no longer about eliminating corrupt officials but about finding your uncle. The past few years have been a cluster fuck of wrongdoings so Violet hoped that in locating the coordinates of King Phoxx, the Circle would finally go back to exploiting corruption within the U.S. government. Violet sighed quietly and turned to look at Ziro's monitor when she noticed Flip step out of the car.

You gripped the pistol harder as you contained your temper before pushing the folder to his chest. You watched Ron skim through the file, seeing his confidence break by the second. You tipped your head to the left and licked your bottom lip before confirming Ron's worst nightmare.

"You know, I should thank Flip, after all, he did teach me everything I know."

And before Ron had a moment to protest, you ignored him, hearing Violet's voice through the comms while simultaneously hearing gunfire go off. Oh, fuck. You immediately pulled the navy bookbag across your body and crouched towards Ron. The agent stared in shock as you hauled him to the ground when you released the safety of the handgun. You gestured to the agent to move in front you when you called for a quick exit strategy.

"There's an exit through the kitchen but you might have to fight off some men." 

You looked at Ron as Ziro relieved the information and flicked the gun towards the kitchen counter. He nodded once before hearing Zimmerman call out your name. You both arrived behind the counter and leaned against the thick wood as Ron looked at you. You were both breathing heavily, adrenaline spiking your bloodstream as gunfire and screams went off inside the diner. The agent eyed the bookbag before meeting your eye, silently hoping you'd have a spare weapon. To his disappointment, you shook your head.

"How in God's name do you not have your gun?! You're a government agent for fucks sake."

"It's my day off!! I didn't think I'd need it."

You rolled your eyes, dumbfounded that an agent chose not to be armed when you heard Zimmerman call out your name again. Besides the wails of scared civilians and cries of small children, Flip's sultry voice resonated through the diner as you shut your eyes in desperate need of a backup plan. You leaned your head against the wood as you heard Ron shuffle on your left when you noticed the camera on the far right corner of the diner, near the restrooms. The idea was ambitious but you figured your uncle would have done the same to protect as many people as possible.

"Ethan—how long till you get here?"

You heard him grunt through the earpiece, knowing that he came in contact with some burly men, and smiled as you heard gunfire go off. You waited for an answer as Violet intercepted the comms.

"You can't kill him."

"Ugh, I'm not going to kill him—"

Ron swiveled his head in your direction with bugged-out eyes when you caught his stare. You jutted your chin towards him in question as he stupidly pointed towards himself before you removed the baseball hat and shoved it towards his chest. Ethan and Jackson were arguing about your unspoken plan when you rummaged through the book bag. Pulling out the silencer, Ron became frantic, muttering curse words as you screwed on the attachment on the pistol. You could feel your anxiety building up as the men spewed panic inside your head and beside you. You weren't quite sure how much more complaining you could take before you exploded so you took a breath and signaled at the camera, hoping that your geeks got the message.

Moving around the agent, you crawled to the opposite corner of the kitchen counter, hoping for a better view of your targets when Ron hissed your name. He was wearing the navy cap and looked helpless as you carefully snuck a glance towards the dining hall, catching the eyes of a little boy with a paper crown cowered under the table. He perched his head from under his arms as you stilled, afraid he might blow your cover when he looked to his left then in front of him. You grinned as he burrowed his face into his arms, giving you time to target the perpetrators.

Violet and Ziro were glued to the screen as Jackson paced behind them, waiting for your next move. Violet monitored the cameras inside and outside the diner while Ziro focused his attention on you. It was at that moment that you decided to announce yourself when two bodies dropped to the ground. Although the shots were muffled by the silencer, the thud of the bodies caught the attention of the notorious cop. Ziro held his breath as he watched Flip rush towards the bodies while you and Ron crept towards the kitchen double doors. The knight latched onto Violet's right arm, watching Flip seeth and step over the bodies before reaching the kitchen. Ziro cursed as you shot your way through the kitchen towards the back door, Ron close behind you when you shoved him in front of you, handing him the pistol in the process before diving inside your bookbag to release the smoke grenade.

Outside the diner stood Ethan heaving surrounded by three dead men and a torn lip when Ron whispered your name. For a second, you forgot where you were, unable to apprehend what had happened until you noticed your gun in his hand. Ethan watched you furrow your brow before following your eye-line and raising the weapon towards the agent. You laughed as you looked at Ron slowly realize the knight was protecting you. You waved a hand at E and watched him hesitantly put down the gun before signaling him back towards the van. Ethan glared at the agent before tossing his gun to you and jogging away when you coyly looked at Ron.

"So you're the King of the Circle?

"No one ever suspects a woman."

You smiled before shrugging and lifted the handgun to him as he looked at the gun in his right hand. Ron chuckled and removed the silencer before pocketing it and tucking the weapon behind him. You watched him raise his hands in surrender but kept the pistol elevated when he spoke.

"St. Catherines Island."

"What"

You dropped the gun slightly, aiming at the length of his torso, unsure you heard him correctly when he spoke again.

"Phoxx. He's on the island in Wales."

You released your grip on the gun, pointing it to the ground before bringing your hand to cover the smile that threatened to spill. Now that you knew the location of your uncle's whereabouts, it was time to leave the wretched scene but as you stepped forward Ron blocked your path. You looked from his extended hand to the smirk on his face with slight annoyance when he mentioned leaving the file inside the diner. You smiled and told him the file had been sent to his computer at the agency. He grinned and gave an awkward thumbs up before turning to leave when the back door burst open.

You rolled your eyes at the sound, knowing all too well the yells of a dramatic man as he spewed your name in hatred. Ron wasn't sure what was happening as he glanced from Flip to you. He noticed Zimmerman's hard stare aimed at your back while you seemed unfazed, you weren't afraid which scared him as his eyes flickered to the revolver in Flip's grasp. Amused at the agent's reaction, you glanced at the floor, remembering the automatic weapon in your hand when you slowly whirled around to face Flip.

"You found me."

Zimmerman watched you raise the gun to him and smile, smug as ever before sneaking a peek behind you. There stood his former partner, now government agent, Ron Stallworth. Flip chuckled and stepped aside to get a clear view of the agent when he brought the muzzle of the revolver to his temple, tapping it lightly. Slightly irked that Ron was the cause of your elated state, he wanted nothing more than to shoot the man despite the unfortunate revelation you brought to light. He didn't care that his ex-partner knew that he was once part of the Circle, all he wanted to know was the location of Phoxx, or did he? Flip looked away from the dark-skinned man to watch you squint before realizing how much he missed you.

"This was fun but I have to go now."

Flip flinched at your words unable to process them when you inched backward. He watched you reach behind you, grazing Ron's waist and positioning him directly behind you with the gun aimed at his head. It was then when he realized you were leaving. He knew that once you left, he'd never see you again and he wasn't ready for that. For a moment, he looked back on everything that had led to this point—his betrayal, Phoxx's imprisonment, and your lack of faith. Maybe if he didn't leave, the Circle would've thrived and you and he could be but that wasn't the case, so he resented everything that made you upset, including himself.

You watched Zimmerman look to the ground where the bodies lay as he let his armed hand fall against his side. In an instance, you looked back at the agent only to see him walk away from the scene. Ron turned his head and noticed you look at him before giving you a mock salute, referring to the baseball cap while you grinned. As he disappeared around the corner of the alleyway, you called out to your team and headed towards the wallowing man.

Flip dropped the gun, hearing the steel clank beside him before looking up at you. He watched you near him with steady eyes and a raised pistol as anger bubbled inside him. He was certain that you too would drop your weapon so when you didn't, his immediate response was to hurt you—so he did. When you were at arm's length, Flip flicked the gun to your right side and clamped your arms down as he shoved you towards the opposite wall of the diner. Pissed off, you growled at him, trying to wiggle away from his death grip as he clutched harder. He lifted your body slightly from the cold wall and slammed you against it before moving his hands by your shoulders, trapping you inside.

"Should've killed me when you had the chance."

You looked up at him as you chewed on your bottom lip in an attempt to hide your smile. You turned your head to the right to face the street outside of the alley when Flip placed his right hand under your jaw and used his thumb to direct your head in place while you grinned. Hearing the van brake on your right, you watched Flip's eye twitch before letting his hand slide down your chest and over your abdomen as Jackson and Ethan grabbed his shoulders driving him away from you. The knights planted Zimmerman on his knees in front of you as you strode closer before glancing at the van. Violet and Ziro stared at the scene with such concentration, they disregarded your glare until they heard you through the earpiece. They scrambled from the open door and hid, obeying orders when you looked back at the begging man. A shiver ran down your spine as you extended a hand towards the men standing. You thanked Jack as he placed a handgun on your open palm before crouching in front of Flip and placing the muzzle against your wet lips.

"You had the chance to kill the king but you didn't."

Flip began thrusting on the cold asphalt as the knights steadied him with harsh shoves, annoyed that you lied to protect Ethan. You chuckled, lightly tapping the pistol against your open smile before evil clouded your mind. Flip watched you stand with a stoic face and settle the muzzle against his forehead as you tipped your head to the left, watching his Adam's apple bob in fear before unclipping the safety. Your mouth twitched upward as he shut his eyes, bracing himself to meet darkness when you flicked the gun towards the sky. Flip opened his eyes and noticed your back to him, relieved that you spared him for a while longer and before he had the chance to thank you out loud, you whirled around and struck his temple with the gun's hilt.

\- 

Carrying a duffel bag in each hand, you walked through the empty corridor towards the back of the warehouse to meet the boys. You entered the brightly lit garage feeling your collared skater dress billow around your mid-thighs and the metal around your neck sway with every rushed movement. Squeezing the bag straps, you took a deep breath and stood in front of the boys, unaware that they ogled at the sight of you in knee-high socks and boots. You were too elated to notice anything other than your plan to retrieve uncle Phoxx when you felt a strong sting against your ass. Pissed off, you quickly dropped the duffel bags, snatching a blade from your right leg's holster, and spun around to place the knife against soft brown flesh. 

Violet smirked and brought a hand to your right forearm as she lowered the weapon from her skin when you pushed her arm aside and gripped her hair behind her with your left hand. The geek groaned as you looked down at her, flicking your gaze from her honey eyes to her plush lips when you brought the knife to her cheek. You smiled as she whimpered and dug the tip of the blade deeper until you saw her eyes crinkle.

"You know how I feel about anyone touching me without permission."

"I don't regret it."

You chuckled before shoving her away, twisting the knife in hand and placing it back inside the pocket of your garter when you remembered the boys. You whirled around and caught Ethan with his mouth open while Jackson had his arms crossed with a crooked smile. Flustered, you cleared your throat and pointed to the bags as E quickly picked them up. 

"Anyway, tell me where you moved the old man."

Violet coughed behind you and walked forward so she stood beside you before looking at you shyly and answering your indirect question.

"Bound and gagged as you wanted him."

You smirked and mocked a salute to the boys before shoving past V, heading towards the secluded area of the warehouse.

-

The steel walls were covered in plastic as scattered long beams supported the sturdy floor above you. The farthest wall in front of you had vinyl sun windows that lit up the room and provided anonymity outside the warehouse. As you maneuvered your way through the high beams, you saw him. 

Strong shoulders slumped forward as hands were tied behind the bolted metal chair and feet bound in front of him. You were a few feet behind him when you caressed his back and guided yourself to stand in front of him, squeezing his left shoulder before dropping your hand. He looked divine as blood slid down his left brow and blinked to eliminate the blurry vision the crimson produced. You crossed your arms and pursed your lips as you watched him scrutinize you. He looked so sexy, gagged with his flannel, exposing the bulging biceps under that tight white t-shirt he wore and you drooled at the sight. You blew a loud breath when he straightened his posture.

"Oh come on, Flip, aren't you happy to see me?"

He lurched forward which only caused matted strands of hair to cover his beautiful eyes. Flip grunted as he tried to shake the hair from his face, making his ass lift from the chair and tug on the restraints. You clicked your tongue as you watched him struggle and grinned wickedly as he continued tugging against the metal.

"After tonight, you won't see me again."

Your vigilante activities didn't go unnoticed under the eye of the government, especially when aristocratic officials were losing money. The water crisis affected many lives to which government officials paid no mind to. The lack of freshwater resources could cause a global impact that could happen over the next decade. The United States government ignored protests and decided to continue funding warfare, so you took it into your hands to provide for the people. Because you couldn't have control over water pipelines, your team hacked into restricted accounts allowing you access to millions that were distributed to those in need. 

"I can't have you distracting me from doing good work."

Flip squinted.

You approached him slowly so you stood in front of him and leaned in, placing your hands on his massive thighs. Gliding your hands towards him before slowly moving them back down. You watched him squirm under your touch as you brought your hands to his shoulders before sitting on his lap. He groaned as you adjusted your position, clasping your hands behind his neck. Flip turned his head to the side in a coughing fit when you removed the gag from him. You licked your lower lip as he looked back at you with a bruised snarl. He coughed to the side once more and waited for a remark.

"You should've stayed."

You whispered, bringing your hands from behind him and slid them against his chest. Flip groaned as you shoved him against the chair and continued to stroke his torso. You looked at him as your fingers grazed the hem of his t-shirt before lifting the battered fabric. He winced as you touched the left side of his waist so you retracted your hand and crossed your arms. You grinned as you leaned back and watched him wriggle under you. With hungry eyes, you reached for your butterfly knife hidden inside your right boot.

"Let's have some fun, shall we?"

Flip caught sight of the knife and stilled as you brought it up to his right cheek. You set the blade just under his cheekbone and applied pressure. There was a glint in your eye when blood seeped through the small cut and you shivered. Flip watched with unease as you leaned to collect his flannel and rip the sleeve before bringing it to his face. He started to shift violently as you tied the piece of fabric over his eyes. 

"Be a good boy and relax for me—"

That seemed to surprise him as he faced forward with his mouth agape. You licked your lips as you ran the knife down his sternum and watched as he curled his lips inward, shivering under your touch. Bringing the blade to the left side of his throat, you gently dragged it around his neck before pulling away. His breath became ragged as you pierced a hole through the shirt just above the waist. You brought the blade to your teeth and used both hands to tear through the fabric.

Flip sucked in a breath as he felt your hands against his skin. You took the blade from your mouth and placed it on his left breast, the sharp point digging just above his nipple. He whimpered in pain as you wrote your first initial and quieted him as you watched the blood run down his chest. You laid a hand against the wound and pushed him against the chair, hearing him cry out. He was beginning to shake so you used your right hand to tug the hair behind him as you ground against him. You hummed in pleasure, gripping the blade's hilt and his dark matted hair as he began lifting his hips to you.

You chuckled as the restraints tugged on his wrists, forcing him to sit against the chair. Pursing your lips, you released the pressure against him before wiping the blood on the fabric above your left thigh. You aimed the weapon in front of the first initial before pulling it diagonally so that it provided space for the second letter. He was breathing heavily now so you leaned in to leave a chaste kiss on the corner of his mouth when he whipped his head to the right. You smiled and bit the corner of your lip at his childish antic before guiding his head in position with the slippery blade. Flip huffed slowly when you pulled away and jutted his chin towards the ceiling.

"Don't do this, kid."

Annoyed, you scoffed and tore away the blindfold while jabbing the hem of your high sock.

"It'll be my final goodbye." 

Zimmerman watched you fiddle with the sharp point before catching the glint of silver wrapped around your neck. He sighed quietly through his nose before noticing the leather strap hidden under your black dress and began to shift. He furrowed his brows slightly before quickly hiding his reaction when you lifted your gaze. You hummed, catching on, and moved the slender blade backward to reveal your right leg's harness. Flip swallowed loudly and looked elsewhere as you whistled lowly, placing the cold stained blade against your smile.

"Let me come with you."

Pissed off, you snarled and backhanded him with your left hand before driving the butterfly knife inside his left quad. You watched his face cringe in surprise as you huffed angrily, lifting yourself off, and began pacing in front of him. You clenched your fists together in frustration before grabbing the curved blade from the garter and walking behind him. As you stood behind him, you began shaking and feeling tears prick your eyes but to prevent them from falling, you looked to the steel-barred ceiling in hopes of calming your nerves when you heard Flip whisper your name. It was the last thing you needed to hear. You immediately tugged his hair back and placed the blade on his bulging neck. 

"You don't get to say that—not after you left."

Flip grunted against you, wincing at the pain at his scalp and startled at the new knife at his throat but before he had a chance to spew a smart remark, his head jolted forward, sending his chin into his chest. He groaned in agony, blinking nausea away as he slowly lifted his head and saw your blurry figure in front of him. Zimmerman blinked rapidly to clear his vision and contain the headache growing as his head lolled to the side until he felt your weight on top of him. He heard you call out to him and lightly tap his cheek when his head snapped right. Flip felt the warm liquid pool against his tongue just as he looked back at you with a smile.

You raised a brow confused as he displayed his red-stained teeth before spitting in your face. You closed your eyes and clutched the blade's hilt that sat on top of your thigh when you began thinking. He wanted a different reaction and it seemed as though he wanted you to hurt him so you did. You met his gaze before licking your lips and tossing the blade to the other hand and jabbing it into his right thigh. He shrieked in surprise while you simultaneously yanked the blade from his left leg, seeing the crimson gush and seep through his dark blue jeans. You smiled amused and placed a palm over his open wound when you heard him call you that stupid nickname. You tilted your head and squeezed his quad as you felt blood coat your palm. You then rubbed your hands together, covering your skin in his fluid before unbuckling his pants. 

Zimmerman watched you frantically unzip his jeans, coloring his lower abdomen when you suddenly began to tug. Surprised, he straightened his back and watched you pull his cock free with raised brows. He watched you gawk at his dick before grinning and watching it twitch to the opposite side. You connected eyes and immediately saw his cock hug his stomach as you spit in your hands before grabbing his length in one hand and balls in the other.

You began stroking him and gently squeezing his balls as he slowly leaned his head back. His ecstasy was turning you on but you needed something—more. And as he hummed in pleasure, you lifted your left arm and adjusted yourself before leaning on top of the blade's hilt, digging the knife further into his leg muscle. You watched him grunt and push forward as he panicked, seeing his dark waves create a shield from your delight until you caught his glare. You then began to stand all while moving his cock to his abdomen and sliding your hand up to his red chest until your palm turned to clutch around his massive throat. Flip tried elongating his spine as best he could to accommodate the pressure around his throat but it was no use as his eyelids grew heavy.

"I've fantasized about killing you—"

Flip was becoming dead weight as you spat hatred by his ear when you let go, backing away and seeing his torso hunch over in a coughing fit. You grabbed a fistful of hair at the top of his crown and shoved him backward so he hit the metal chair when you struck his left oblique then his right. You went at it for a while until you heard him wheeze and start to bend forward, drooling crimson on his chest, cock, and jeans. You were fuming that he decided silence was better than talking to you and although you disagreed, you'd decide to help him. Ripping the knife from his right leg and picking up a scrap of flannel, you shoved it in his mouth before jumping on top of him. Grinding against him, you pointed the curved blade against his chest and glanced at his cock before feigning concern when you quickly slashed under his left breast causing Flip to whimper. You chuckled before placing the knife away and pushing his hair back, inspecting the cuts and bruises on his pale face when you decided to finally give into using him the right way.

"Now, watch me." 

You laughed and kept a sinister smile when you lapped blood from his open wound, raising your dress with your left hand, revealing your black panties. Flip watched you slide your red fingers under the fabric and groaned as he saw you masturbate in front of him. Upset, he could only taste blood and cotton, he began to grunt to direct your attention to him when you began grinding against your fingers with your eyes closed. Your moans were small and quiet as you focused on the pressure building inside until you felt your body jolt forward. Agitated, you stopped, removing your hand from your slit, and met eyes with Flip as he glanced at his twitching red cock. You sighed and followed his gaze before placing his dick in front of you and scooted on top of his shaft as you began moving up and down. 

Clutching the dark fabric to your chest, you watched as you slid against his thick cock, releasing low whines as you saw his shaft began to glisten. Hungry for more, you stood and placed your right leg on top of his left shoulder, hovering above him and supporting yourself on his slashed thigh. You looked down at Flip while reaching for his cock, teasing him with the wet thin fabric at your entrance when his throat vibrated. You rolled your eyes before moving the black material aside and sinking into place. You groaned loudly, looking to the ceiling and adjusting your position just as you sat in place. You clenched and watched his eyes flutter before he attempted to raise his hips—he needed rhythm and you needed obedience.

Zimmerman panted as you removed the gag and wrapped your hands behind his neck when you heard him give an order. Disappointed, you chuckled and placed your right leg on the ground before obtaining the butterfly knife and piercing his abdomen while watching his skin ripple in fear.

"You want to say that again?"

"—fuck me?"

Content, you moved the blade away from him and twisted the blade so the sharp end pointed toward the right while gently setting it across the left side of his throat. You slowly began riding his cock making sure Flip knew who was in charge as your breaths grew heavy. The knife shifted downward towards his collarbone and dug deeper as your euphoria grew. Just as you clenched around him, Flip began shifting on the chair wanting a faster pace than the one that you grew accustomed to. 

Unfortunately for him, you slowed your pace until you lifted your hips slightly. Zimmerman was panicking. He couldn't contain your torture anymore and couldn't bring himself to talk and instead pleaded silently but you were merciless. You wanted him to feel desperate and angry, all the things you felt when he left—this was your revenge. 

You ignored his eyes and removed the knife from his skin to clasp your palms behind his throat. Setting your elbows on his shoulders before moving your hips and hearing Flip hiss as you moved at an agonizingly slow pace. You relished in the feeling of having your skin stick to his for only a second before breaking apart.

Zimmerman tried his hardest to thrust inside you but every time he tried rising, the restraints would bite his skin which kept his ass in the chair. He grunted and begged to end the suffering. To his surprise, you picked up the pace, the only sound being the slick wet noises of your skin hitting his hips when your body let out a vibration so intense it nearly sent him over the edge. It was at that moment that Flip realized you had finished when he hadn't. He swore, frustrated, and began thrashing against the metal as the cold air hit his cock. Aggravated but mostly hurt, he began to cry.

You were adjusting your panties, tugging the straps above your hips when you heard footsteps approaching. You knew it'd be your nosy neighbor so you weren't surprised when he started whistling.

"Whoa, look at you—you know Violet warned me but I couldn't resist. Oh fuck—"

Jackson looked at Zimmerman's battered body, following every trail of blood before eyeing the nakedness of the man in front of him. Jack clicked his tongue and shivered at the vulnerability before handing you a pistol, never taking his eyes off of Flip.

"Did you make him cry?"

"What? No—"

You whipped your head towards Flip and noticed the blank stare he had poised, looking past you and the knight. You let out a light laugh as you raised the gun at him then dropped it from his line of sight to check the bullets inside the magazine clip. Snapping it in place, you felt your heart heavy as you noticed the shine on his cheeks, concluding that he had been crying. You shook your head and disregarded the regret when Jack explained that the warehouse has been compromised. 

Ron had plans to turn in The Circle even after your deal. You couldn't get caught not after receiving Phoxx's location so it was time to say goodbye. You watched Jack walk out of the room before you picked up whatever was left of the flannel and tossed it to him to spare him whatever dignity he had left. You couldn't look at him nor speak. It was difficult that you both couldn't express what needed to be said, you rather be dead than tell him you love him while Zimmerman's pride protected him. You were both insane and twisted and that's what complimented your relationship except you both chose to ignore destiny.

You walked past him, swallowing the heartache when you heard him speak. You shook your head and grinned as he said,

"Give Phoxx my love."

**Author's Note:**

> big thx to my darling angel, A for creating such a beautiful cover & a phat thx to my editor and best mate, C
> 
> https://my.w.tt/KQdhyiDONbb


End file.
